Zom-Bats
225px |cost = 3 |strength = 2 |health = 1 |set = Token |ability = When this hurts a Plant, draw a card. |class = Brainy |class2 = Beastly |tribe = Pet Zombie |flavor text= Like Chihuahuas with wings... and fangs... and a taste for Plants.}} Zom-Bats is a token zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the and classes. It is made by Witch's Familiar, Immorticia's signature superpower, but can also be obtained as a card from Eureka or Triplication, or transformed into by Portal Technician or Interdimensional Zombie. It costs 3 to play (only when it is Bounced, or as a card from Eureka or Triplication), and has 2 /1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives the zombie hero a card every time it does damage to a plant. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of "zombie," referring to the side this card is on and "bats," referring to the mammal of the order, Chiroptera. Statistics *'Classes:' Brainy, Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When this hurts a Plant, draw a card. *'Set:' Token Card description Like Chihuahuas with wings... and fangs... and a taste for Plants. Update history Update 1.4.14 * |1 }} Strategies With Zom-Bats can essentially be seen as a Kite Flyer, but with more strength and less health. Since it is a pet zombie, it can be used with Cat Lady and Zookeeper for some synergy. Because Immorticia's superpower is a pet trick as well as Zom-Bats itself, it can boost the pet tribe twice as long as you have Cat Lady and Zookeeper. If you get this on the first turn, and the plant hero uses a plant like or , Zom-Bats will be able to land a free strike on that plant without being destroyed. If you do obtain this in other ways like Eureka, treat this like a weaker version of Kite Flyer. While this zombie normally does not survive long due to its pitiful health, you can boost this zombie with stat-boosting abilities such as Vitamin Z and Loudmouth. Note that if it is used to damage the plant hero, it will not give a card, so it is best to place it in front of plants that don't attack. Against Do not put any plant that can't fight back, as it will just give your enemy free cards. If the zombie hero has at least 3 brains for tricks, choose your plant wisely, as they can decide to use Vitamin Z on this, or alternatively use Rocket Science to take out a strong plant trying to destroy it. Using tricks is the best way to defeat this zombie, as the enemy player won't get any cards from this zombie. Bouncing it also works, as if your opponent wants to play it again, they have to use 3 brains to do so. You can also make the plant hero take the damage as it will not draw cards if it does. Additionally, try to destroy it quickly so it will not able to summon good cards. AI opponents will usually use this immediately if they have it, even if you don't play any plants. Gallery ZBCard.png|Zom-Bats' card Zom-Bats (Card).png|HD Zom-Bats HD Single Zom-Bat.png|HD Zom-Bats WhackAZombatman.PNG| being used on Zom-Bats FrozenZom-BatsPvZH.jpg|Zom-Bats frozen Witch.PNG|Zom-Bats with the Frenzy trait Rustbatman.PNG|Zom-Bats in Rustbolt's hand which is possible via Peel that Orange!'s boss rule Zombatsattacking.png|Zom-Bats attacking OnwardsMyZomBatsandMyMonsterGhostZombie.jpeg|Zom-Bats defeating Wall-Knight SecretAgentZomBats.jpg|Secret Agent being used on Zom-Bats Overshoot Zombats.png|Zom-Bats with the Overshoot trait Old Zom-Bats.png|Zom-Bats' statistics Zombat Card.png|Zom-Bats' card Trivia *It is the only token zombie in the Brainy and Beastly classes that has an ability. **It and Witch's Familiar are also the only pet cards in the Brainy class. See also *Immorticia *Witch's Familiar Category:Undroppable cards Category:Pet cards Category:Tokens Category:Animals Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies